memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Nova (episode)
Enterprise investigates the mystery of a lost Earth colony whose inhabitants disappeared decades before. Summary The crew of Enterprise is going to investigate what happened to the Terra Nova colony. This was the first extra-solar Earth colony, and they lost all contact after a couple of unfriendly transmissions. When they arrive at the colony, they find no one, only a ghost town. The site also has a low level of radiation that would be harmful to Humans in the long term. An away team composed of Travis Mayweather, T'Pol, Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed is dispatched. They make an unfriendly first contact with strange Humans, resulting in Lieutenant Reed being taken hostage. Archer and Phlox then return, unarmed, to try to build trust with the residents. The doctor offers to take Nadet to Enterprise to treat her lung cancer. It turns out that the Novans were opposed to a second convoy of Humans going to live in the home they struggled to build. Following that, relations with Earth degraded and, when an asteroid hit the planet, the colonists erroneously concluded that Earth was taking the colony back by force. The ensuing radiation from the impact left only the children surviving, which lead to three generations of hatred for off-worlders and a migration to the "underside," a network of caverns where there was no radiation. With this insight, it becomes clear why the Novans are still suspicious, even when Phlox offers his help. Phlox later discovers that the water supplies of the underside have recently been poisoned by radiation and that could lead to the colonists' descendants' extinction. T'Pol suggests that the Novans be relocated in caverns in the southern hemisphere where there is no radiation. Jamin's first impression is that Archer has simply found a plan to take their home from them, but he finally agrees to talk to his people about the idea. When they return to the planet, the rescue of a wounded Novan helps build trust between Nadet's son and the captain. When they finally reach the other Novans, Nadet insists on telling them what awaits them and they finally accept the relocation plan, avoiding extinction. Log Entries *''Captain's starlog, supplemental. Sub-Commander T'Pol has discovered the remnants of an impact crater that could explain the radiation.'' Memorable Quotes "I'm not familiar with the early years of Human space exploration." "Really? Every school kid on Earth had to learn about the famous Vulcan expeditions." "Name one." (after long pause) "History was never my best subject." : - Trip and T'Pol "Asking favors of the Vulcans usually ends up carrying too high a price." : - Trip, to T'Pol "My experience with Humans is limited, but I've come to learn that they are quite resourceful." : - T'Pol, to Captain Archer "If those aliens killed the colonists they could kill Malcolm, too." "Those weren't aliens. They're Human." : - Mayweather and T'Pol "Ever heard of Judge Crater?" "Crater?" "Disappeared in the early 20th century. How about Amelia Earhart?" "No." "1937. Never found a trace of her. A lot of people spent years – decades – trying to figure out what happened to them. But neither of those mysteries holds a candle to Terra Nova. And ''we solved it!" : - '''Mayweather' and T'Pol Background Information *Erick Avari previously played Vedek Yarka in and B'iJik in . * This episode is one of seven Star Trek episodes with Latin names. The others are , , , , , and . * Near the end of the episode, Mayweather mentions the mystery of Amelia Earhart. This mystery was solved 220 years later by the crew of in . * [[Wikipedia:Terra Nova|SS Terra Nova]] was the name of the sailing ship that carried the ill fated Robert Scott expedition to Antarctica. Roald Amudsen's expedition beat them to the South Pole by one month. Scott and his men perished on their return to the coast. * This episode is similar to . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.3, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Enterprise 1.1-1.3 Collectors Edition: *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Erick Avari as Jamin *Mary Carver as Nadet/Bernadette Fuller Co-Stars *Brian Jacobs as Athan *Greville Henwood as Akary Uncredited Co-Stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Evan English as Ensign Tanner *Tracy Foley as a Novan woman *Bryan Heiberg as an operations division crewman *Prada as Porthos * Unknown performers as ** Bernadette Fuller (child; photograph) ** Vera Fuller (photograph) ** [[Unnamed SS Conestoga personnel|Six male Conestoga passengers]] (photographs) ** [[Unnamed SS Conestoga personnel|Two female Conestoga passengers]] (photographs) Stunt doubles *Vince Deadrick, Jr. as stunt double for Scott Bakula *Steven Lambert as stunt double for Erick Avari References asteroid; beresium; cancer; ''Conestoga'', SS; ; Judge Crater; digger; Earhart, Amelia; geology; "Great Experiment, The"; Logan, Mark; Luna; Mars; millirad; Mitchell, Captain; MK-33; MK-34; New Berlin; Novans; phase pistol; radiation; shale; stun grenade; Tracey; Terra Nova; Terra Nova colony; Utopia Planitia; Vulcans |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Terra Nova (Episode) es:Terra Nova nl:Terra Nova (aflevering) pl:Terra Nova (odcinek) sv:Terra Nova